nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The next morning/Dusty admits his fear
The way the The next morning/Dusty admits his fear scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (The next morning, a rooster is heard crowing as Dusty is flying in the air. Team Friendship, Skipper, Sparky and Chug are there, where Skipper is mentoring Dusty on his speed and agility. Sparky is cleaning Skipper's binoculars with a cloth.) Sparky: (humming) Skipper Riley: Sparky, binoculars. (Sparky blows on the binoculars, and puts them on Skipper's wing. Chug: (to Sparky) Those are some might clean optics, there. What do you use? Some kind of shammy? Sparky: Oh, no, no, it's a special microfiber cloth. Chug: Ah. Microfiber. Sparky: Yeah, lint-free, scratch-free. I'll get you some. (Dusty is confused by hearing Sparky and Chug talking on the radio, and Skipper is distracted by their conversation.) Sparky: I got an ex-Navy buddy who sells them to me wholesale. I helped him set up his web... Skipper Riley: Knock it off! (Chug and Sparky then stop talking and start being sensible. As Chug is holding the microfiber cloth, he drops it, and Sparky catches it.) Skipper Riley: We got a lot of work to do. Sparky: (whispers to Chug) I'll hook you up. Chug: Thanks. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, Dusty, remember this. It ain't how fast you fly, it's how you fly fast. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Show me what you got. Dusty Crophopper: Watch this! (does a treeline mogul) Oh, yeah. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Great, you can go up and down. What else? Show me your turns. Dusty Crophopper: Here we go! (does a knife-edge to the left) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You think that was good? That stunk! Knife-edge those elm trees. (as Dusty does so) Oh, come on. Keep your nose up! Sparky: Hey, Skip. (points up to the sky) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You want speed, right? Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Serious, bolt-rattling speed? Dusty Crophopper: Oh, yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Then look up. (Dusty does so, and a frown appears on his face.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do you see those clouds? (as the screen shows some long clouds with a jet stream) The highway in the sky. Tailwinds like nothing you've never flown. What are you waiting for? (Dusty reluctantly starts to fly up into the sky.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, power up. Firewall thrust. Max torque, max torque! (as Dusty flies up high into the sky) All right, looking right. Hold V-Y, Dusty. Max rate, now. (Dusty continues flying above the clouds nervously.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Your nose is too high! Get your nose down! (Dusty then looks down as the ground appears to get lower in his vision.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're gonna stall! Ease off the pitch! Nose down! Dusty Crophopper: Oh! (flies back down) Skipper Riley: Hey, what are you doing?! Dusty Crophopper: (panting and exhaling after he lands on the runway) (Skipper then appears in front of Dusty.) Skipper Riley: What just happened up there? Dusty Crophopper: I'm... Uh... Uh, I'm low on fuel. So... Skipper Riley: Do I look like I was built yesterday? Dusty Crophopper: No, no! Wha... It's a long story. Skipper Riley: I got time. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, uh... O-Okay, well, um, you know, I feel like I was having some problems with my axial compressor so... Skipper Riley: The Jolly Wrenches have a motto, Volo Pro Veritas. It means "I fly for truth." Clearly, you don't. Sparky, push me back to the hangar. (Sparky does so.) Dusty Crophopper: (stammers) I'm afraid of heights. (Skipper's brakes screech as he stops, and Sparky turns him around.) Chug: But you're a plane. Dusty Crophopper: I'm a crop duster. I've never flown over a thousand feet. Skipper Riley: Are you kidding? Scared of heights and you want to race around the world? Sparky: Uh, Skip, uh, during the attack of Tujunga Harbor, why, even the P-38s had trouble at high altitudes. Skipper Riley: Well, they didn't have to fly over the Himalayas, did they? Dusty Crophopper: Well, uh, uh... I'll be still low to the ground, just high up. Sparky: Oh! And after the war, those 38s went on to win races. Chug: Really? Is that true? Sparky: Yeah, true! Like in the Cleveland race of '46. Chug: For real? Sparky: Oh! W-Wait, it gets better. In '49, the P-38 Sky Ranger averaged 337 miles per hour. Chug: Wait, 337? Sparky: Well, actually 337.4, but they round it down in the record books. Chug: Why would you do that? Sparky: Some people just have no respect for decimal points. Chug: Yeah, I know. Tell me about it. Sparky: I mean, why couldn't they round it up? Chug: Seriously, he... Skipper Riley: All right, all right! (to Dusty) So, you're a flat-hatter. We'll work on that. But for now let's see if we can turn low and sloppy into low and fast. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Category:Scenes